


A Sweater Clad Mutant Blood and a Seadweller Fall In Love But One Is Celibate and Regrets Making That Decision So They're Both Trying To Figure Out How To Make It Work

by bean_boi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Just adorable CroKri fluff, M/M, and cronus, kankri you adorable little thing, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_boi/pseuds/bean_boi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus begins feeling the feelings of what is commonly known as flushed for the sweater clad Vantas, named Kankri Vantas. Kankri is trying his best not to be pulled into the seadweller's charm. Okay, maybe not his charm, but his personality. Not the outer one, the one that is nice and sweet and just wants to be accepted and loved. They both fight against their feelings, because Kankri is celibate, and to break his vow he thinks that he'll be judged and thought of as hypocritical, but we all know that nobody will really care all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. vwell shit he's cute

Cronus sits next to Kankri, half listening to what he's saying, focusing mostly on his beautiful skin, and how soft it looks. Kankri looks a bit worked up, and he's been running a hand through his hair, slicking his hair back for a second, but then it flips back to its natural, fluffy hair. Cronus bites his bottom lip, nodding as he tries to fight the urge to run his hands through Kankri's hair and snuggle close to him. Cronus pulls his attention back to what Kankri is saying.

 

"So, Cronus, what do you think?" Kankri turns to Cronus, his hand half slicking his hair, little locks of hair peeking through his fingers. Cronus laughs nervously and then smiles a bit.

 

"Hold on, you lost me a bit, what's the main gist?" Cronus smiles awkwardly, his normal wavy accent causing his "what" to sound more like "vwhat." Cronus blames being a seadweller for his accent.

 

Kankri huffs out an exasperated breath and responds with a tone of annoyance,"It is about your relationship with Meenah. You should try to avoid her a bit, she seems to cause you problems and hurt you. I don't see what your appeal to her is."

 

Cronus opens his mouth to say a flirty pick up line, but catches himself, not wanting to loose one of the only people who actually talks to him without any hate. He sighs and thinks a bit about it. "Well... It's not like there's anyone else. 'Tula's got Mit, Rufioh's got Horuss, you've got-"

 

"I am celibate, I am in no quadrant, Cronus," Kankri interrupts. "And Cronus, remember Aranea?"

 

"Well, Aranea's alive and shit-"

 

"Cronus Ampora, watch your language!" Cronus winces a bit and then nods.

 

"Yeah, sorry."

 

"Now Cronus, you must remember, not everyone is going to instantly fall in love with you. You'll love some, some will love you, it's all a matter of finding the right one. Who knows, there could be thousands of other alternate timeline Meenah's out there who have interest in you," Kankri rests a hand on Cronus's shoulder, and Cronus tries not to sweep him up in a hug. Then, like Kankri read Cronus's mind, he said, "Now, I believe a human 'hug' is in order, if you are all right with that."

 

Cronus nods slowly, and Kankri wraps his arms around Cronus, his head right under Cronus's chin, due to the height difference. Cronus rests his head on top of Kankri's head, his head fitting perfectly between his nubby candy corn horns. He resists the urge to purr and kiss Kankri right on the forehead, right in the middle. Kankri lets go all too soon, and Cronus smiles a bit. 

 

"Thanks Kan, I needed that," Cronus laughs nervously, and it takes all of him to not kiss those lips, those lips that almost never stop moving. Kankri nods, his black hair moving a bit.

 

"You're very welcome, Cronus. Also, my name is Kan _kri_ , not Kan." Kankri pokes Cronus's nose and then stands up. He walks away, searching for Karkat or Porrim. Cronus sighs and runs his hands through his hair, and lays against the bench.

 

"Well shit, he's cute."


	2. Celi6acy is hard, it's hard and n9 9ne understands

"Kanny, you should get in the dating game, it'll make you feel so much better!" Kankri huffs, his arms crossed over his chest as he argues with Porrim.

 

"Porrim, for the last time, I am not interested in dating, or pailing with anyone! I chose to be celibate for a reason. I don't want anyone to feel jealous just because they don't have a quadrant I have. And also, I don't exactly see anyone clambering to be my matesprit or moirail, do you?" Porrim laughs and shakes her head.

 

"You know, you are quite oblivious, right, Kanny? I swear, I'm unsure if you've noticed, but what we are doing right now is not exactly considered 'not pale,'" Porrim states. Kankri shuffles awkwardly in the pile of fabrics Porrim keeps specifically for Kankri.

 

"No, this is completely not pale. We are simply having a conversation as friends." Porrim looks at him with a face that screams, "Are you fucking serious?" Kankri looks back with the face that says, "Yes, I am fucking serious."

 

"Kankri, your idea of pale must be very strange." Porrim laughs and shakes her head, going back to fixing the hem on Aranea's dress. "What even is your idea of pale?"

 

Kankri pouts, realizing that the only thing that comes to mind is the exact thing that they are doing. 

 

"Well? I'm waiting." Porrim smiles as she continues to sew, the whir of the machine filling the room. Kankri huffs and stretches on the pile.

 

"Being celibate is hard. It's hard, and no one understands." Kankri sits back up with a pout on his face.

 

"You're starting to sound like an Ampora," Porrim teases, tossing a pillow into Kankri's lap. "Cronus, to be more specific."

 

"I am nothing like him." Kankri blushes and runs a hand through his hair, slicking it back, just for it to fluff back into place.

 

"I never said that. I just said that you are starting to sound like him." Porrim waggles a finger in Kankri's direction.

 

"Hey Kan, _howv_ you doin' today?" Porrim says, emphasizing Cronus's accent. Kankri glares at Porrim, making her laugh.

 

"Porrim,  _please,_ don't," Kankri pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Kan, why do you even stay celibate? It's not like we'd blame you. You seem to take a liking to Latula, no?" Kankri blushes brightly at that, and shakes his head furiously. He picks up the pillow in his lap in buries his face in it.

 

"Porrim,  _no_ , she's already with Mituna. It's not like she'd take a liking to me anyway." Porrim arches an eyebrow and slips out of her chair, sitting next to Kankri. She grabs his face and makes him turn to her.

 

"Kanny. Kanny, Kanny, Kanny, Kanny. That was just an example. I am talking about the more  _obvwious_ choice here." Porrim smiles brightly, and pats Kankri's face. 

 

"No, Cronus doesn't think of me in that way. And I am celibate. He respects that." Kankri avoids Porrim's eyes, looking at the pillow in his lap instead.

 

"You know, in some cases celibacy is just no pailing," Porrim states, playing with Kankri's hair. "And you could have quadrants, and we could be moirails."

 

Kankri ponders over what she said. "Well, it'd make other trolls jealous and make me seem hypocritical and-"

 

"Shh, shh shh shh, I don't think you understand. Nobody gives a fuck." Porrim holds a finger on his lips and Kankri glares angrily. "And even if they did, you shouldn't give a fuck what others think."

 

Kankri sighs and nods. "Yeah, I guess so..."

 

"Glad we finally had this conversation." Porrim smiles and hugs Kankri. Kankri sighs and hugs back reluctantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I notice that I use more dialogue than long descriptive paragraphs @~@ Sorry about that,,, Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter either way owo Thank you for all the kudos and hits! I never thought that I'd get this many u//w//u


	3. (=`ω´=) *PURRING INTENSIFIES*

Meulin climbs up the brain tree, watching Kankri and Cronus interact, wondering if they are red or pale, but she's guessing red, since Porrim and Kankri's interactions are far too pale for them to even have anyone interfere. Then Aranea and Porrim did have that one red fling, but after all, it was just that one red fling and its pretty obvious how much Meenah and her love each other, but they could be pale. Then there's Rufioh, Horuss, and Damara's situation which Meulin doesn't even want to go near! Then, there's Meulin's situation with Kurloz. The matespritship was fun while it lasted, but Kurloz insisted it be for the best, although it is pretty obvious that it's a bit hard to just let it go. Then there's Mituna and Latula, and-

 

Something catches Meulin's attention. She looks back to Cronus and Kankri, and Kankri's face is flushed bright, bright red and Cronus is positively adorable, and it's obvious how much he's restraining himself to not hug Kankri. She sees Cronus's lips moving, and it's a bit hard to see what Kankri is saying due to the fact that he has his sweater pulled up. Meulin lip reads, making out most of the conversation.

 

"So uh, maybe if you want we can go out and watch a movie or somefin, I mean, just platonically, you kno-oof!" Cronus's eyes widen as Kankri hugs him forcefully. Meulin purrs in delight, there's no way that it would be platonic after that! Then again, Kankri's celibate, but if he could just get past that then he'd be doing everyone a favor! Meulin purrs loudly, not knowing just how loud she is being. The branch she is sitting on emits a loud crack, but she doesn't hear it. The branch suddenly gives way and she falls, screaming.

 

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!! Uff!" Meulin lands into a pair of arms, and a small breath of air is sucked in through sewn up lips. Meulin rubs her head and looks up at her savior, seeing her ex-matesprit's worried face. He runs a hand through her hair, untangling a few knots in the process. She sighs and reluctantly-but-also-not-very-reluctantly snuggles close to his chest. He smiles and kisses her forehead softly, trying to be as platonic as possible, but only causing Meulin's soft purring to intensify. He chuckles softly through his stitches and carries her to a nearby bench, and they sign to each other happily.

 

~~~

 

Kankri Vantas is hugging Cronus Ampora, and Cronus can hardly believe it himself. It's taking every fiber of his being to not sweep him up and laugh in joy, so he just hugs Kankri back, a purr escaping his throat. Kankri allows a small purr to escape also, and he draws back from the hug, his face bright red, and his eyes wide with happiness. Cronus feels like the luckiest troll in the world, being able to make such a cute troll purr because of him, because of Cronus Ampora, the human-kin troll. Cronus notices Kankri shake himself, straightening his sweater, his hair fluffing up a bit. Kankri looks Cronus in the eye the best he can, trying to suppress a smile, but fails, smiling at Cronus.

 

"What time?" Kankri smiles brightly up at Cronus due to the height difference. 

 

"F-Four o' clock," Cronus says, noticing how brightly he himself is smiling. 

 

"All right, meet you there," Kankri looks around and then puts his hands on Cronus's shoulders, lifting himself up a bit to be able to plant a soft kiss on Cronus's cheek, causing both of the trolls to blush. Kankri pulls back and waves, skipping to his hive. Cronus lifts his hand up to where Kankri kissed him and then smiles like an idiot. Kankri Vantas just kissed Cronus Ampora, and Cronus can hardly believe it.


	4. What d9es 9ne wear t9 the m9vies...

Kankri rushes around his room, looking for what to wear. Why is he freaking out? he could just wear some leggings and a sweater like normal! He hears a knock at his door and he jumps, half naked. He hurriedly pulled on some long leggings and an oversized sweater, his long, spindly legs looking like twigs poking out from under the sweater. He looks into the mirror and looks himself in the eye.

 

"This is going to go perfectly fine." Another knock, and Kankri is running down the hall to his door. He opens the door, revealing Cronus in a leather jacket, a slight change from normal. He hugs Kankri, and Kankri hugs back.

 

"You ready to go?" Cronus asks with a nervous smile. Kankri nods and walks out the door, shutting it behind him. Cronus wraps an arm around Kankri's waist, and the two walk over to the movie theater, Kankri snuggling close to Cronus.

 

After walking for quite a while, they finally get to the movie theater. They walk in and buy their tickets, and then sit in their seats. Cronus awkwardly wraps his hand around Kankri's, and Kankri squeezes his hand. Cronus smiles and they wait through the previews. 

 

"Kan, I'm going to go get some food for us, okay?" Kankri nods and waits, the movie theater fairly empty due to not that many people or trolls being in the dream bubbles. The movie starts like most movies, the incredibly long title rolling through on a glorified screen. Cronus returns with a few candies and popcorn and sits down, passing Kankri some food. they watch the movie, smiling and holding hands together as the characters dance across the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaaaahh, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating! 'A' School has started, and I've been really busy u-u I'll probably post a chapter every week or two, sorryyyyyyyyy... Thank you for all the kudos and reads and bookmarks!


End file.
